


Octopath Travelers as Memes

by Owomebruh



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owomebruh/pseuds/Owomebruh
Summary: A small collection of short stories of the Octopath Travlers as memes and/or vines because they’re hilarious! (Other than being memes and/or vines, these are going to be short stories. Most of them will be under a thousand or so words. Very short indeed!)





	Octopath Travelers as Memes

**Author's Note:**

> This one is of Cyrus Albright, Olberic Eisenberg, and Erhardt. Cyrus tried to find Olberic and Erhardt as they go around everywhere to re-create memes/vines. Cyrus finds them at Staples, and they end up going to another place as well. It’s up to you (as the reader) to decide what they’re looking for! :D

Cyrus walked into the store looking for Olberic and Erhardt. Where could they have gone to? This was all a mess anyways. Cyrus pulled his phone out of his pocket to check for any new notifications.  
“Nothing.” He muttered. “Now where could those two be?”  
Ever since vines (and memes) had become popular, Erhardt and Olberic would be consistently trying to recreate them. Sometimes they would have Therion join them. As well as the rest of the Travelers. To be fare, the travelers did rather enjoy them. Cyrus still preferred the comforts that instrumental music provided, but having a nice laugh once in a while was appreciated.  
But now, however, things were getting quite out of hands. Almost like an obsession with the two. He shook his head as he sighed. A buzz from his phone alerted him and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket.  
“Ah, just H’aanit. Maybe she has better luck than I do.”  
And then a call.  
“Hello?” Cyrus asked into the phone.  
“Cyrus!” H’aanit’s voice rang from the other side. "I found them, Olberic and Erhardt. They’re at Staples.”  
“Thank you dear.” Cyrus said and he hung up the phone. He walked out of the store and across the street. And as he made his way to the store, he looked up to the sign and read it out loud.  
“Staples.”  
I’ve made it. Once I find them, I’ll put a stop to this.  
Finding the two of them was surprisingly easy. Olberic had a stapler in his hand and Erhardt had a box of staples.  
“You know what this means, right Olberic?” Erhardt asked before looking behind Olberic’s back. “Oh, it’s just Cyrus.”  
“Let’s go then!” Olberic rushed, and together they dropped the stapler and staples to the ground and took off running.  
Cyrus slapped his hand against his face and took off after them. They ran out of the store, across the road, and into a parking lot of another store. Cyrus watched as the two of them high fives each other as they ran inside.  
“What are they planning now?” Cyrus asked. “Well, that’s…..comforting.” Cyrus said as he read the store’s sign.  
Dick’s Sporting Goods  
“Oh my word….” Cyrus said, and off they were again.


End file.
